Visiting Mum
by the frozen cherry
Summary: If you bump into my daughter, tell her to visit her old mum sometime...  CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE GOD COMPLEX!


**I wrote this small work of fanfiction in responce to one line from 6x11. Don't read unless you have watched the episode since this story contains minor spoilers! I hope you like it. Its not that great, but I had to write it down. This idea has been running around my head ever since I watched last nights episode. Anyway enjoy...**

_If you bump into my daughter, tell her to visit her old mum sometime..._

Amy Williams shut down her computer and gazed over to the cardboard model TARDIS which was placed on the mantelpiece in her sitting room. She gave a small sigh; it had been six months since the Doctor had dropped them back home after their adventure in the alien hotel. She understood why he did it, but it did not make it hurt any less painful.

She and her husband had been trying to get their lives back on track. It had been weird at first, not travelling with the Doctor, not popping over to alien planets every other day or just lounging around the TARDIS. She even missed the bunk beds. Rory was at work at the moment, he had returned to the hospital working as a nurse and had requested to work on the maternity wards. Amy understood why, even though he could not help his own baby, he still wanted to help other families with there's. She guessed it was his way of getting over the loss of Melody.

Amy had found it harder to take her mind off the dramatic events of the past year. Rory had his work to distract him, she had nothing. In the first couple of months, she had wondered aimlessly around their house, trying to make it feel like a home. She missed her best friend so much. He had been her companion all the way through her troubled childhood, ok her childhood was messed up because of him, but he had shown her so many wonderful things, saving her life so many times. To have her faith in him shattered was a horrible feeling, it was like everything she had known suddenly being turned on its head, it was like bursting a protective bubble or breaking out of a warm cosy cocoon and now she was outside of that bubble and she could see the Doctor for what he was: a mad man in a box.

Suddenly there was an urgent knocking on the door. Amy looked at the clock; she wondered who it could be. It couldn't be the postman because he had come earlier that morning and it couldn't be Rory because he still had another five hours at work, unless he had forgotten something and it couldn't be her mother, since she had only popped around yesterday to check on her. Amy cautiously opened the blue door. On the doorstep was stood a blond curly haired woman, who looked far too glamorous to be in Leadworth.

'River' Amy said quietly, staring at the woman in amazement.

'Amy' River replied, offering a tentative smile 'can I come in? I did get the right address?'

'Yeah... sorry... right, come in, make yourself at home' a flustered Amy replied, opening the door wider, so to let River in as she tried to collect her thoughts. Why was River was here? she wondered

'It's a nice place you've got' River said as she walked into the sitting room, tidier than I expected...' she trailed off glancing and Amy nervously.

'Would you like a cup of tea?' Amy asked, trying to break the tension that was filling the room. What did you say to your daughter, that you only gave birth to 10 months ago, but was taken from you, is now older than you and spends most of her time either flirting with your best friend or locked up in a high security prison for killing your best friend?

'Yes please, milk...'

'...and two sugars, I remember' Amy called from the kitchen as she turned the kettle on.

River wondered around the room, taking in all the details. The old wooden floor, the book case filled with all of her father's nursing textbooks and history books. She spotted one title which looked exceedingly well read, '_The Romans in Britain' _she read it with a smile, remembering how he turned up as a centurion on her birthday...the day he asked for help and she could not give it to him. Slowly she walked over to the mantelpiece. Her parent's wedding photo stands proudly just off centre. Amy and Rory look so happy, so innocent. She then caught sight of the model TARDIS on the other side of the mantel piece. Cautiously she picked it up, remembering all the times she and Amy had played with it as a child. It was slightly battered; the corners bend from being tossed in the air far too much. However all these things showed it was well loved.

'Right, here you go, hope it's not too hot' Amy said offering a cup of tea to River, who put the mini TARDIS back on the mantelpiece before taking it off her and having a tentative slip.

'Perfect' River replied with a smile, before setting herself down on the sofa, where Amy was now sat.

'So where are you?' Amy asked settling herself down into the squishy sofa.

River placed her cup on the coffee table before reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out her TARDIS blue diary. She flicked through it until she reached the right page. 'It's been nearly six weeks after I dropped you back here after Demons's Run' she announced, looking at Amy to tell her where she was in her time stream.

'That was nine months ago for me' Amy replied taking a gulp of tea. 'We spent the whole summer waiting for the Doctor to find Melody only to go off to 1930s Berlin and to discover that Meloday was Mels who regenerated into you.'

River reached out her hand to hold her mother's 'I'm sorry' she whispered, 'I wasn't very nice to you back then.'

'Don't worry' Amy replied giving her daughters hand a squeeze, 'It all turned out alright in the end. What are you doing here anyway?' she asked changing the topic of conversation.

River looked at Amy sheepishly, before starting to twirl a blond curl around her finger whilst looking down at her lap. 'He dropped in a few days ago' she muttered, blushing slightly.

'And?' Amy pressed, smiling at River.

'And I was curious as to why you weren't with him on the TARDIS'

'So you went on the TARDIS? Where did he take you?'

'He took me to see the shining light of the Medusa Cascade' River replied, sighing remembering that wonderful night. She hid her blushing face behind her cup of tea.

'Right, so all you did was look at a piece of space?' Amy asked giving River a sceptical look.

'Mum!' River cried, mortified that her Mum was asking her such a question.

'Well I'm only trying to look out for your best interests' sweetheart' Amy replied smiling before turning serious and looking her daughter straight in the eyes. 'That man is wonderfully good man, but one day River it will destroy you and you know it. The reverse out of order of your timelines is going to hurt you so much.'

'What happened to your faith in the Doctor?' River asked, looking puzzled.

'It disappeared' Amy replied regretfully 'and I finally grew up. The Doctor finally saw what damage it was doing, letting me trust him completely that I was ignorant to his faults. He dropped me and Rory back here right after that adventure.'

'but-' River was interrupted by a beeping noise coming from her watch.

'Damn!' she whispered 'times up they'll be expecting me back in my cell soon' and she stood up and gave Amy a hug. 'I'll see you soon' she promised, strapping her vortex manipulator to her wrist.

'Can't you stay a bit longer?' Amy asked 'I'm sure Rory would love to see you'

'I wish I could but alas the rules must be obeyed as she blew Amy a kiss before tapping her vortex manipulator and disappearing in a flash of blue light, leaving Amy alone again in the house.

Amy sank back into the sofa, her legs tucked underneath her, clutching the prayer leaf which was always somewhere about her person. She just hoped River would be ok.


End file.
